palace_petsfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace Pets
The Palace Pets are a group of pets, owned by Disney Princesses. Members Berry Berry is a cute, gray bunny rabbit who is Snow White's pet. She has a white, big tail, big brown eyes, a little, pink nose and princess accessories like her tiara. Snow White met Berry while on a stroll through the forest. When she first saw the princess, the timid bunny hopped away and tried to hide in a blueberry bush. Berry's personality is gentle, graceful, and shy. Owner: Snow White Sweetie Sweetie is a blue pony who is owned by Snow White. Sweetie is talented and she will do anything for Snow White's pies. Owner: Snow White Pumpkin Pumpkin is a cute, white, puppy dog who owner is Cinderella. She somewhat looks like Cinderella too. She also have big blue eyes, a small brown nose, and a white tail, which is very similar to Berry if you take out the color. Pumpkin was an anniversary present from the Prince. She loves royal balls and dancing. Owner: Cinderella Bibiddy Bibiddy is a cute, white pony with pink hair, blue eyes, blue hooves and and blue princess accessories. She was given to Cinderella as a wedding present by the Fairy Godmother and she's Cinderella's most helpful pony and adores doing chores. Owner: Cinderella Beauty Beauty is a pink, cute kitten, owned by Aurora. She has big, purple eyes and a small pink nose. She even looks somewhat like Aurora. Aurora met Beauty one warm spring day while on a walk in the garden. The sleepy kitten was snoozing beneath some flowers when Aurora scooped her up. Beauty loves sleeping. Owner: Aurora Bloom Bloom's mane is styled in a similar manner to Aurora's hair, and her eyes are also violet. Bloom was a gift from Prince Phillip, and Aurora loves spending time with her. She’s the most charming horse in the stable and is a natural performer. Owner: Aurora Treasure Treasure is a red kitten with wavy bangs that looks somewhat like Ariel. She is curious and playful, just like Ariel. Ariel and Treasure met during a trip aboard Prince Eric's sailing ship. Prince Eric's sailors found Treasure aboard their ship. The kitty adored the ocean, but had always dreamed of life in a grand castle. Owner: Ariel Seashell Seashell is a lavender pony who is owned by Ariel. Despite being a horse she can swim very well. She used to be a Seahorse. Owner: Ariel Teacup Teacup is a tan dog with green eyes ,white paws, and a pink nose. Just like some of the other pets, Teacup somewhat looks like Belle. Belle and Teacup met one day in the village square; Teacup was entertaining a crowd by balancing apples on her head! Teacup loves shopping for accessories and she always chooses the perfect pieces for the occasion. Owner: Belle Petit Petit's mane is styled in a similar manner to Belle's hair and her eyes are also hazel. Belle found this little pony on a winter day while strolling near the frozen lake. Petit is adventurous, strong-willed, tempermental, and does not let anybody ride or rarely let anyone else brush her except Belle. Owner: Belle Sultan Sultan is a tiger cub who is Jasmine's pet. He wears a sapphire-adorned headband like Jasmine, but with a teal feather attached to it, and has a teal bow on his tail. Jasmine found Sultan napping on a pile of precious silks at the market. This tiger may be small, but his bravery is a million times his size. Owner: Jasmine Windflower Windflower is a raccoon who is Pocahontas's pet. She wears a scarf that is similar to Pocahontas's dress. Pocahontas found her stuck in a log. She can be a huge trouble-maker. Owner: Pocahontas Blossom Blossom is a panda who's owner is Fa Mulan. Blossom is indigo with brown eyes and wears Chinese accessories. This lovely panda is the most cheerful pet one could wish for. Fa Mulan met her during a banquet, when Blossom was hiding under her table. Owner: Fa Mulan Lily Lily is a kitten who's owner is Tiana. Lily is lavander with brown eyes. Tiana met Lily as a stray walking around Tiana's Palace. Owner: Tiana Bayou Bayou was a gift to 19 year old Tiana from her 6 and a half year old brother-in-law Prince Ralphie, and the King and Queen of Maldonia. Bayou is a pony. Owner: Tiana Blondie Rapunzel met Blondie during a parade to celebrate the princess's return. Blondie is a brave and trustworthy guard pony. She's yellow, has blue eyes and blonde tail. Blondie is also sweet, and no one salutes as elegantly as she does. Owner: Rapunzel Summer Summer has long blonde hair that's braided and decorated with flowers like Rapunzel's hair. And like Rapunzel, her eyes are green. When Rapunzel found Summer, she looked matted and dirty, but... she knew what Summer needed: pampering time at the Royal Beauty Salon! Summer and Rapunzel love to walk together in the meadows. Owner: Rapunzel Meadow Meadow has short wavy purple bangs with a flower placed in them. She has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Rapunzel rescued Meadow from when Eugene Fitzherbergert a.k.a. Flynn Rider was chasing her. Meadow likes to prance around the castle like a queen. Owner: Rapunzel Daisy Daisy has medium length blonde hair. She has green eyes just like Rapunzel. Similarly to Anna from Frozens Platinum Blonde Streak in her hair, Daisy has a pink streak. She was a gift from the Pub Thugs. Everything is twice the fun when she and Rapunzel are together. Owner: Rapunzel Category:A to Z index Category:Other Animals Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Rabbits Category:Horses Category:Birds Category:Tigers Category:Raccons Category:Pandas